


The Devil's Tears

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin Dean, Drabble, I don't know how assassination enterprises work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They assigned him one last job. A single bullet. Chuck Shurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Tears

It begins with a bang.

He’d wanted out. They didn’t bother telling him no. It was a business, regardless of what the specialization was, and he could quit, just like they could fire him. It usually wasn’t as clean cut, all things considered, but it was with him. For ten years, he was that business. He’d never even dare.

They assigned him one last job. A single bullet. Chuck Shurley.

Then he’d be done. He’d be Dean Winchester, a mechanic at Singer’s Automobiles, not ‘The Devil’.

It began with a bang. But the fall of one man. Michael Milton. _Lucifer._

 _Lucifer_ had operated alone. Successful on the grounds of intimidation and the use of thousands of scapegoats, they’d been hired countless times to execute him. The case was never picked up, because _Lucifer_ was a _ghost._ It’d be a waste of time and resources, every single time.

One last job. A single bullet. Chuck Shurley. And suddenly, he couldn’t leave. Because with a single bullet, he’d made the enterprise millions of dollars. He’d be the only one ever requested. After all, he'd killed a man who'd been nothing more than a ghost, nothing more than  _vapour._

One last job. A single bullet. Chuck Shurley. And a piece of paper was being pushed towards him by Naomi. It was a picture.

One last job. A single bullet. Chuck Shurley. And he was sobbing.

Castiel Novak, tied up, throat slashed.  

A single bullet, was all it took to take Dean Winchester’s life.

 _That_ was his final job.

It ends with a whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, I clearly do not understand how assassination covert enterprises operate. And I wasn't even able to contemplate it further, or try to use the internet as a tool, because of the time limit. D': 
> 
> Ah! But, I suppose I should mention that in this drabble Lucifer was Chuck's protection, and when he tried to intervene Dean shot him. Do you get it? Because canon Lucifer/Michael was an archangel, and Chuck was... 
> 
> Ha. Well, while this is certainly not my favourite drabble, I vowed to post them all regardless. As always, I adore kudos and comments. *Hint Hint*


End file.
